Timidez
by Tsukisaku
Summary: Desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido igual; nunca puedo hablar bien delante suyo y me paralizo por completo. Si yo pudiera vencer el miedo y la timidez... me encantaría decirle... cuan enamorada estoy de él... Entren y lean. Naruhina, AU. One-Shot.


**¡Hola! Pues aquí les traigo un one-shot, que espero les guste.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU, un poco de Ooc.**

La historia esta en primera persona, lo que quiere decir que Hinata será la narradora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TIMIDEZ**

**By Tsukisaku**

.

Los brillantes rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, dando de lleno en mi rostro; estiré mis brazos y un par de segundos después tallé mis ojos con mis manos. Justo en ese instante, la alarma comenzó a sonar indicándome que ya es hora de levantarme para ir al Instituto.

Coloqué las cobijas a un lado y me senté sobre el colchón, parpadeé un par de veces para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la brillante luz, para después ponerme de pie y encaminarme al baño.

Un rato más tarde ya me encontraba vestida y casi lista para partir al colegio; observé mi reflejo una vez más en el gran espejo que yace en la pared, y acomodé mi corbata.

- Listo – murmuré al tiempo en que me giraba y tomaba la mochila de la silla.

Bajé al comedor y me senté a desayunar algo ligero, la verdad es que por las mañanas prefiero no comer mucho, ya que con las emociones del día, tiendo a marearme.

Observé el reloj una vez más… _las siete con quince_. Terminé de beber mi jugo y me despedí de Kurenai, mi nana. Ella ha estado con nosotros desde que murió mi madre, y siempre ha cuidado de Hanabi y de mi muy bien… es una persona sumamente amable y dulce.

Mi padre, por otro lado, se encarga de su gran empresa… por eso es que siempre está muy ocupado y casi nunca lo vemos.

Caminé a la entrada principal y me topé con mi primo Neji; él es como mi hermano, ha vivido con nosotros desde hace cinco años, cuando sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico.

- Buenos días – murmuré haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Buenos días – contestó secamente. Él no es del tipo de personas que habla mucho, más bien es bastante serio y reservado. No le dije nada más y caminamos juntos a la escuela.

Ambos cursamos el último semestre de la preparatoria, prácticamente en poco más de tres meses, ingresaremos a la universidad.

Durante el trayecto, estuvimos en total silencio, lo cual agradecía bastante, ya que así puedo prepararme mentalmente para lo que está por venir. Yo no soy del tipo de chica que habla mucho, a veces soy demasiado tímida… especialmente con _él_.

- ¡Hinata! – alguien gritó mi nombre en cuanto crucé la entrada del Instituto, levanté mi cabeza y observé a mis amigas reunidas a unos metros de ahí. Me despedí de mi primo y caminé hacia las chicas.

- Buenos días chicas – las saludé amablemente y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Hola Hinata! – saludaron las tres al unísono. Sakura, Ino y Tenten. Las únicas chicas con las que realmente he logrado entablar una verdadera amistad, y con las que –por fortuna- no soy tan tímida a la hora de hablar.

- ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? – me preguntó Ino con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues… bien… y algo aburrido – confesé. Ese fin de semana mi padre nos había llevado a un retiro a Hong Kong, el cual estuvo bastante silencioso… más de lo que puedo soportar.

- Es una pena – comentó Tenten. – Aunque por estar cerca de Neji… no me importaría aburrirme un poco – todas sonreímos ante su comentario. Ella ha estado enamorada de mi primo desde que lo conoció, lo malo, es que él parece no darse cuenta del todo.

- ¡Puff! – se quejó la rubia. – Si te gusta, invítalo a salir y ya está – dijo haciendo una mueca. – Así hice yo y mírame… Sai y yo llevamos de novios un año -

- Deja de presumir cerda – la reprendió Sakura. – A veces no es tan fácil como crees. Sasuke tardó años en hacerme caso –

- ¡Hay frentona!, pero eso fue culpa tuya… si me hubieses hecho caso desde el principio. No tendrías porque haber esperado tanto – Ino sonrió triunfante.

- Chicas – intervine. – Será mejor ir al salón de clase… - y antes de que dijera algo más, un fuerte grito proveniente del otro lado del jardín llegó hasta mis oídos.

- _¡Me las pagaras 'ttebayo!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso, teme?!_ – un fuerte sonrojo invadió mis mejillas, al tiempo en que mi corazón aceleraba su paso.

Ahí está… _él_.

Agaché la cabeza en cuanto noté que se acercaban a nosotros; miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi estomago… los nervios que sentía, comenzaban a volverse notorios.

- Tranquila – me susurró Sakura al tiempo en que posaba su mano en mi brazo. Respiré profundamente y traté de relajarme.

- ¿Se puede saber, porqué tantos gritos? – escuché a Ino hablar, y apuesto a que tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Es que el teme se está burlando de mi dattebayo! – se quejó. – Pero ya verás… te demostraré que te equivocas – su voz llenó cada parte de mis sentidos. Me encantaba escucharlo hablar, simplemente espectacular.

- _Hmph_… eso quiero verlo, dobe – bufó el Uchiha.

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Tenten confundida.

- Lo que pasa es que la vieja Tsunade, me dijo hace rato, que si no apruebo el examen que tengo pendiente del semestre pasado… me va a regresar al curso pasado – explicó con un toque de angustia. - ¡Y lo peor es que es de algebra dattebayo! –

- Pues si que la tienes difícil – le dijo Sakura. - ¿Por qué no consigues un tutor para que te ayude? – propuso.

- Hmph, ¿realmente crees que alguien querrá ayudarlo? – preguntó Sasuke con sorna.

- Pues si – contestó Sakura dándole un golpe en el estomago a su novio.

- Yo sé quien podrá ayudarte – le dijo Tenten. Mis sentidos entraron en estado de alerta… algo en su tono de voz no me agradó.

- ¡Y yo! – continuó la rubia.

- ¿Quién, quién? – preguntó ansioso.

- Hinata estará encantada de ser tu tutora – al instante levanté la cabeza y clavé mis ojos en la rubia. ¿Qué yo qué…? Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y el corazón golpeteo con más fuerza mi pecho.

- ¿De verdad harías eso por mí Hinata-Chan? – preguntó clavando sus hermosos ojos azules en mi. Yo lo miré y mis mejillas aumentaron su color carmín.

- Yo… - siempre me pasaba lo mismo, ¿Por qué las palabras deciden negarse a salir de mi boca? – Cl… claro… Na… Naruto… _Kun_ – tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

- ¡Muchas gracias Hinata-Chan!, de verdad te lo agradezco dattebayo – la respiración comenzó a faltarme al ver su radiante sonrisa.

- No hay de… que – murmuré bajando mi vista nuevamente. Me temo que si lo veo un poco más, no resistiré los nervios y mi cuerpo colapsará.

En cuanto los chicos se alejaron nuevamente de nosotras, le reclamé a Ino por lo que acababa de hacer, y ella solo alegó que lo hacía por mi bien.

¿Es qué, acaso no comprendía los nervios que me daban al estar cerca de _él_?

Desde que conozco a Naruto, siempre ha sido igual… nunca puedo hablar bien delante de suyo. Con el solo hecho de sentir su mirada sobre mí, me paraliza por completo. Tan sólo con ver su sonrisa ó escucharlo decir mi nombre… todo mi cuerpo vibra de emoción; claro que quiero hablar con él, pero simplemente los nervios me lo impiden.

Si yo pudiera vencer el miedo y la timidez…

… me encantaría poder decirle… cuan enamorada estoy de _él_.

- -

El resto del día transcurrió de manera tortuosa, mientras más avanzaba el reloj, más nerviosa me ponía… el sólo hecho de saber que Naruto estará en mi casa por la tarde… conmigo… a solas.

¡Ah!

Mi corazón golpetea con más fuerza en cuanto la idea pasa por mi cabeza... ¿Qué puedo hacer para controlarme?

- ¿Lista? – me preguntó Tenten con una gran sonrisa. Era hora de la salida y eso sólo significaba una cosa…

- No – las manos comenzaron a sudarme.

- Tranquila Hinata… Naruto no te hará nada – me dijo Ino. – A menos que tú quieras, claro. – agregó pícaramente. Las mariposas en mi estomago aumentaron considerablemente y el sonrojo de mi rostro, aumentó.

- ¡Cerda! – la reprendió Sakura. - ¡Deja de molestar a Hinata! – me tomó de las manos y me miró fijamente. – Cálmate, yo sé que tú puedes con esto. Es sólo estudiar, trata de imaginar que estás con alguien más. Recuerda respirar y no pensar tanto en él. – me dio una palmada en el brazo y me sonrió.

- Sakura tiene razón… - continuó Tenten. – Sabemos cuanto te gusta Naruto, pero él es tan despistado… que si tú no le dices nada, nunca lo sabrá. Así que mejor concéntrate en las clases – solté un pequeño suspiro.

Lo hacen sonar tan fácil…

- Gracias chicas – murmuré curvando mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

Me despedí de ellas y caminé a la salida; Neji ya me esperaba recargado en la pared, en cuanto sintió mi presencia abrió los ojos y se apresuró a la salida. Unos segundos después, Naruto-Kun apareció frente a nosotros con una gran sonrisa… el sonrojo volvió a mis mejillas.

- ¡Estoy listo dattebayo! – exclamó. Me quedé estática.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó mi primo fríamente, y puedo apostar a que su expresión no era muy amigable que digamos.

- Para estudiar con Hinata-Chan – contestó un poco más serio. - ¿Lo olvidaste? –

- Hmph – era bueno saber que no se llevaban mal, que si no…

Reanudamos el camino y me recordé a mi misma, respirar y pensar en otra cosa.

_Inhala… exhala… _

- Nee, Hinata-Chan… ¿De verdad no te molesta ayudarme 'ttebayo? – me preguntó de repente, logrando que pegara un pequeño brinco. La respiración comenzó a faltarme… _no de nuevo_.

_Inhala… exhala… _

- No… ¿Por qué lo… dices? – pregunté con la vista fija en el pavimento.

- Es que estás muy seria, ¿te encuentras bien? - ¡Vaya pregunta!

- Si – _Inhala… exhala… _

Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, pero decidí no mirarlo… un rato después, lo escuché murmurar un _"creo que no le agrado"._

Sentí una punzada en el corazón, ¿Cómo podía él pensar eso?... ¿Es qué acaso no ve lo que siento por él?

De repente las palabras de Tenten acudieron a mi mente: _"… él es tan despistado… que si tú no le dices nada, nunca lo sabrá"_

Es una lastima… seguramente jamás seré capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos.

¿Cómo se puede dejar de ser tímida?

- -

Una hora más tarde ya nos encontrábamos en la pequeña biblioteca de mi casa; no me resultaba nada fácil, pero trataba de pensar únicamente en algebra.

Por tonto que se escuche, me resultaba divertido explicarle… sé que le cuesta mucho trabajo comprender ciertos procedimientos, pero a mi me encanta explicarle.

- ¡Maldita incógnita dattebayo! – masculló mordiendo la madera del lápiz. - ¿Qué número debe ser?... dos ó era doce… - sonreí.

- Si pasas esta letra… a la izquierda – le dije señalando una "x" – Te saldrá mejor - _Inhala… exhala…_

- Hmm… haber – murmuró borrando y volviendo a escribir - ¡Tienes razón 'ttebayo!, ¡Eres genial en esto Hinata-Chan! – exclamó al tiempo en que levantaba la vista y clavaba sus ojos azules en mi. _Oh no… el sonrojo no._

_Inhala… exhala…_

_Inhala… exhala…_

- Voy a… buscar un libro… que podrá… ayudarte – me puse de pie y me encaminé a una de las estanterías. _Inhala… exhala…_

Pasé mi vista por el librero y rápidamente ubiqué el que necesitaba. Jalé la escalera corrediza y subí cuatro peldaños para tomar el libro.

- ¡Nee, Hinata-Chan… dijiste que era a la derecha ó a la izquierda! – giré de golpe y la escalera se movió tan rápido que perdí el equilibrio. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y esperé el golpe…

- Auch – me quejé al tiempo en que recibí el fuerte golpe… por suerte no estaba tan alto.

- ¡¿Hinata-Chan?!... ¿Estás bien? – sentí un par de manos que me levantaban ligeramente, decidí no abrir los ojos ó quizá… perdería el conocimiento.

El tacto era suave y cálido, se sentía tan bien… que no me importó que mi corazón se saliera del pecho ó que mi rostro explotara de tanto calor.

- ¿Te lastimaste? – preguntó… ¿preocupado?

- Si – murmuré al tiempo en que llevaba una mano a mi frente. – Estoy… bien – abrí los ojos y me topé con los de él.

- ¡Que alivio dattebayo, pensé que te habías roto algo! – me dijo apretando su agarre, me mordí el labio _Inhala… exhala… Inhala… exhala… Inhala… exhala…_

¿Por qué me mira… así? _Inhala… exhala… Inhala… exhala…_

- Nee, Hinata-Chan – murmuró sin dejar de observarme. – Tienes unos ojos… muy… hermosos – un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. ¿Él dijo lo que creo que dijo?... sentí mis mejillas arder. _Inhala… exhala…_

- También… tú – le dije llevando la mano de mí frente a mi pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento se saldría de su lugar.

_Inhala… exhala…_

La distancia entre nosotros se redujo un par de centímetros…

_Inhala… exhala… _

Y un poco más…

_Inhala… exhala…_

… y más…

_Inhala… exhala… Inhala… exhala…_

Podía sentir su tibio aliento rozar mis labios… _¡Kamisama!... Inhala… exhala… ¡Inhala… exhala!… _una suave y dulce opresión sobre mis labios sentí...

… y entonces… todo se volvió negro.

- -

- ¿Hinata-Chan?, ¿Hinata-Chan? – alguien sacudía mi cuerpo al tiempo en que me llamaba.

- ¿Naruto-Kun? – susurré.

- ¿Si, Hinata-Chan? – preguntó con un toque de ansiedad.

- No… no puedo… respirar… - y es que me apretaba con tanta fuerza, que aunque quisiera… el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones.

- Lo siento – dijo riendo con nerviosismo y aún sonrojado.

Me parece que no soy la única nerviosa… y me _alegra_.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y sonreí tímidamente…

Naruto puede ser muy despistado, pero estoy segura de que también siente algo por mí. La alegría que siente mi corazón es tan única, que sería difícil expresarla con palabras…

Ahora sé que no necesito dejar de ser tímida, si no ser un poco más decidida y no olvidarme de _respirar._

_Inhala… exhala…_

_Inhala… exhala…_

_Inhala… exhala…_

_- Nee, Naruto-Kun… - Inhala… exhala…_

_- ¿Si? – Inhala… exhala…_

_- Me gustas – _

_-_

_*_

_Quien vive temeroso, no será nunca libre._

_Horacio._

_*_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que la idea les haya gustado, si es así, espero que me regalen un review.

Este pequeño one-shot está dedicado a mi pequeña hermanita: **Tania**. Espero que te gustara ^^

Y a una de mis grandes amigas: ¡**Ale**!, mañana es tú cumple, así que también es para ti esta historia.

Me despido, saludos a todos.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
